


Imaginary Audience

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Emotion Play, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey likes manipulating people.</p><p> </p><p>This bingo card is lovingly titled '25 People Who Dominated Danny Williams'.<br/>This is work #5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary Audience

"You know people are watching us, don't you?" Harvey asked, tapping the belt against his thigh as he paced the beautifully bound and positioned sub on his desk. "The walls _are_ made of glass."

Danny tried to look behind himself, to see who was there… who was watching… but he was bound too expertly for that to be possible. A shudder made his legs twitch. If people _were_ watching them right now, they could see him. All of him. Naked and exposed.

"Now, don't worry, they've all been briefed. They know what to expect." Harvey leaned in close to Danny's ear. "Even better - I sold tickets."

The sound from Danny's throat was a keening whimpering whine. _Tickets?_ To his spanking?

Harvey sat in his desk chair, his crotch in the direct sight-line of Danny's head position, the belt draped across his lap. "Isn't this what you wanted? An audience?"

Danny tried to swallow, but his throat was too dry. It actually _had_ been something he wanted, but he only remembered mentioning it one time. Maybe twice.

"Answer me," Harvey snapped.

"Yes," Danny croaked.

Harvey leaned forward, nose against Danny's ear. "'Yes' what?"

"Yes, Mr. Specter," Danny corrected.

"Good boy," Harvey said with a smile. "Keep being a good boy, you have an audience and they paid good money to see this. They want your best performance." Harvey rose from the chair, the belt falling to his side, held confidently in his hand. "So put that ass high in the air," Harvey instructed, hand brushing over Danny's skin from shoulder to hip as he walked around the desk, "and take your spanking like a man."

Danny did as he was told, ass in the air, as far as the bindings would allow, and waited, tense, anxious for the first lash from the leather belt. It landed squarely across his ass-cheeks. A hot, stinging slap of slightly worn, expensive leather. Danny cried out in shock and pain. The second slap landed before he'd had a chance to recover from the first.

His fingers clenched against the desk as he accepted the eighteen additional lashes to his ass. By the time Harvey was finished, Danny knew his ass was bright red. He also knew that any audience would see it too. And that his cock was so hard he might come all over Harvey's desk blotter. Fuck.

"Stunning," Harvey commented on his handy-work and touched a finger gingerly to Danny's very red skin. "I should take pictures for everyone who came to see you today."

All Danny could do was offer a strangled moan in response.

"Oh, I don't think you've earned that yet. Maybe next time," Harvey said as he began untying the ropes to let Danny free.

As he slid off the desk and regained his balance, Danny said, "Next time you want me to pretend to be Mike, bring lotion." He rubbed gingerly at his raw ass.

Harvey chuckled and sank into his desk chair again. "Duly noted. Now, get dressed. I have a client coming in ten minutes."


End file.
